ABFV
by digigirl99
Summary: A Best Friend's View" I'm not gonna lie. For a second the three of you had me against her


AN: Happy Holidays to everyone. Short little drabble kind of thing. I have always loved the Miley & Emily combo. I don't know if any of you guys have listened to Katy Perry's 'thinking of you' but I fell in love with the song and have half the mind to do a niley one shot or something on it. Go give it a spin & thanks to all for reading ;]

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

**ABFV**.

For a second there you had me. Just like everyone else you had me against her. I was literally right next to the three of you looking down at her. I felt so annoyed with her I just wanted her to leave.

But then she looked up and gave me her 'Miley' smile.

I felt like such an idiot.

While I was standing next to you three numbskulls one of my best friends for over three years was smiling at me telling me it was fine to be standing there. I forgot why I was even ignoring her.

All just because of some stupid rumors and lies and charming hair did I fall for those lies. She was Miley, the girl who I stood next to for so long and learned what fame was all about. When I met you three for the first time she had the biggest smile on her face, the smile that she used when we declared ourselves, with Mitchel, as best friends. Well in fairness she was in love with one of you.

Urgh. You, the youngest one. Don't get me started on you.

How many times did Miley come squealing to me, to everyone about how you were perfect? All those songs that you wrote about her? But no you had to be part of the worst type of guys. You had to be the kind of guy that breaks a girls heart completely. I was really hoping you two could get back together one day but now, I don't even want you to look at her, not after all those tears I had to see.

How many times did Cody, Mitchel and hell even the twins warn me about your crafty little ways into getting what you wanted? Selena, well I'll just say you both share the same amount of fault. But you, you were the one who seduced her first and she let herself be seduced but worst of all she liked it.

She's everything Miley isn't and I can't believe for a second I wanted to be on that side of the kingdom.

The three of you told us she was being mean, cruel almost, to Selena when in fact you guys were the ones ignoring her existence and making her want to be mean. Then I was surprised Miley could even be mean. I mean sure the youtube thing but I've seen her imitate hundreds of people but never was she trying to be mean.

I'm talking in circles. Great. Miley isn't even capable of truly being mean.

I'm probably to make up for feeling so ashamed. To think that I let rumors of her and me fighting go around, to think I put more people against than with her, to think that even if it was for a second that I let those purity promising ring boys make me not even like one of my best friends.

I could blame Miley for loving people to easy, I could blame Selena for letting her head get too big and no all you get from around her is hot air or I could even blame those boys for outnumbering her and well being boys.

But really?

All I can blame is me, for believing everything I read, saw and heard. Instead of seeing Miley, the girl whose heart was too big that she let you three eggheads in.

"Em!" Glad I got it sorted it out with her. Bet you three are jealous.

"Coming!" Yeah I'm probably not as bitter at you three as I should be for almost making me hate her.

"Hurry up, you're so slow! That guy Cody wanted to introduce to you isn't going to wait THAT long even if you're hotter than the sun," She laughed.

But you wanna know why I'm not gonna be so angry and bitter at you three? Because I got her back. Because she can forgive me. And because your still getting your punishment. You three loved her as much as I do. And if I felt that much pain after only losing her for a few seconds I can't imagine how much pain the three of you are feeling because you three have lost her for good.

"Miley!"

"What?"

"You know I love you right?"

"You better!"

"HEY!"

"EM!"

"What?"

"You know I love you more right?"

Yeah…You three have no idea what you left.


End file.
